


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Aftercare, Anal, Cheating, Comfort, Facial, Historic, LGBT, M/M, Meeting Again, Mentions of WWII, Old Lovers, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Companion piece to "We'll Gather Lilacs in the Spring." Thanks to u/Issoladach for the name.
Kudos: 1





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

[M4M] It’s been a Long, Long Time [Historic] [1950s] [LGBT] [Cheating] [Comfort] [Old lovers] [Meeting again] mentions of [WWII] [Blowjob] [Handjob] [Anal] [Facial] [Aftercare]

Companion piece to my other ‘50s script. Two lovers meet after a long time apart.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

—

**[suggested SFX]**

_(audio cues)_

—

**[soft jazzy music playing]**

Man, this conference is somehow even more boring than I’d thought.

How many times can one guy use the term “profit margin” in a single sentence?

Ridiculous.

Ah shit, I really should be calling Martha. Didn’t even realize the time. 

Maybe Nancy won’t be in bed yet.

 _(Confused)_ Uh, barkeep? I didn’t order another. 

The gentleman over there, you said?

 _(Surprised)_ Son of a gun.

**[footsteps]**

You bastard you, didn’t even see you there.

How long have you been sitting here?

Not long, huh. Thanks for this.

God, how long has it been? Nine years?

Jesus, feels like just yesterday we were going to basic training. 

I’m in town for some business. You? 

Well it’s a nice place.

Well, how the hell are you doing? 

_(Make some affirming noises as if you are listening to a story)_

Well it sounds like you’ve done very well for yourself. 

And things are good, aren’t they. _(This is a statement, not a question.)_

You married?

Ah, you know how dangerous it is to be a bachelor in this day and age. I’m surprised no one’s snapped you up. 

What about that one girl you always talked about? Susan? Sandra? I swear it was an “S.”

Sydney! That’s the one. What about her?

“Just a friend,” huh? What, she throw you over for some Navy guy?

Broads, man.

I told you about that girl, Jane. The one I went to school with. She “Dear John”ed me for that 4F guy, Jimmy I think his name was. 

And then I met my Martha at a party my mother dragged me to. 

Speaking of her, I really gotta be calling home before she has a cow.

How about you come up with me to my room for a drink? I’ve got some really good stuff these insulation guys gave us.

_(pause as you go up to the room)_

_(talking on the phone)_ That’s exciting, honey. I’m proud of you... Ok, you listen to your mother now…. Goodnight sweetheart. 

Sorry again about calling so late, Martha... I know, I know… Alright... I’ll see you tomorrow…. Ok, goodnight. 

**[hanging up the phone]**

Sorry about that, the missus, you know?

Oh, well, I guess you wouldn’t. 

Here you are, the best those asbestos guys have to offer. 

To-- us, and our reconnection. Cheers. 

**[glasses clink]**

That’s good stuff. 

Man that snow’s really coming down, huh?

At this rate they’ll delay my plane. Martha will not be happy about that. 

Gotta be cold out there, but let me tell you, after Bastogne _(Bass-stone)_ I could probably sleep bare-ass naked out there. 

So tell me straight, how have you really been? You look a little ragged around the edges. 

Is it work? 

_(pause)_

Ok, is it family?

You’re lonely? That’s why you should get a wife, I’m telling you.

But then you’ll be wishing you were lonely. _(laughs in misogyny)_

You said the hotel bar is your spot, hoping to meet some weary traveler? 

Maybe a rich widow or beleaguered secretary?

_(pause)_

What do you mean you were surprised I talked to you?

We were as thick as thieves during the War. Why wouldn’t I?

Remember that time we put that rubbing alcohol in the major’s canteen? He was sick as hell for days. _(laughs)_

They never caught us. 

They lined us up and demanded to know who did it. But we kept a straight face, as difficult as it was.

Do you have any good memories?

_(pause)_

_(somewhat serious)_ Of course I remember coming home with you.

_(pause)_

Well, what is there to talk about? 

You went one way and I went another. 

_(tired sigh)_ I was deliberately trying not to mention what you said then. To save you some embarrassment.

Why did you have to bring that up anyways? It was a long time ago.

I met Martha and you’ve got whatever the hell you’re doing now. 

_(pause)_

_(irritated)_ No, don’t you dare bring up what happened in the foxhole. 

_(angry)_ It was war! I was trying to survive!

**[footsteps]**

_(emotional but not angry anymore)_ What did you think was going to happen, bringing this up? 

That things were just going to be the same, uninterrupted by time or place?

_(pause)_

_(sigh)_ I’m sorry I yelled at you. 

And I’m sorry I never answered your letters. I just-- 

As much as I enjoyed what we had, I wanted to-- I ***had to*** forget. 

Surely, you understand. 

But you didn’t deserve the way I treated you, and I’m sorry about that. 

_(pause)_

Shit.

C’mere.

_(kissing deeply)_

This cannot leave this room. 

_(kissing)_

You will never mention this to anyone. 

_(kiss)_

But I have to have you, now. 

**[kissing as sounds of fabric]**

Oh fuck, I forgot how good your hands feel. 

You’re so good at that. Fuck, 

And your skin. 

You haven’t changed a bit in all this time. 

_(pause)_ I mean it. 

Not me, put on weight and losing hair now. 

Hardly the kid I was in basic. 

_(kiss)_

Lay back on the bed. 

I need to taste you. 

_(improvise blowjob, include the next lines)_

God, it’s been so long. You’re gonna have to give me a refresher. 

Like this?

Stroke you here? 

How about like this?

I remember that. 

God you look so good with your head thrown back, moaning for me.

You sound amazing. Fuck. 

Are you close? 

Fuck, come for me. 

Come for me. 

I wanna look you in the eye.

Come in my hand.

Come for me.

Come.

_(improvise to orgasm)_

C’mere. 

_(Kiss)_

Yes, I wanna be inside you.

Are you sure?

Alright. 

_(insert dick here)_

Fuck you feel so good. 

Kiss me. 

_(kissing)_

_(improvise sex, include next lines)_

This is certainly better than that foxhole. 

Fuck. Much warmer too. 

Your hands feel so good on my back. 

Don’t leave any marks. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

I’m so fucking hard right now.

This is the hottest thing I’ve done in my life.

God you’re so sexy. 

Yeah, jack yourself off while I fuck you. 

I love your fucking sounds god. 

I’m so fucking close. 

I’m gonna come. I’m gonna--

Where do you want me to--

Ok, get on your knees. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck.

I’m gonna come, come all over your face.

Fuck. 

_(improvise to orgasm)_

Oh fuck, oh my god. 

Let me, let me get a towel for you. 

Here you go-- 

_(kiss)_

Thank you, I needed that. 

You always knew exactly what I needed.

Even now, I’ve been thinking about you a lot. 

C’mere, lay down with me. 

Everything outside doesn’t exist tonight, it’s just you and me here. 

_(kiss)_


End file.
